Fighter of Akuma
by pizzafan123
Summary: Samantha 'Sam' White was General Cross's apprenence just like Allen Walker. At 15 years old, both of them go to the Black Order from a smashing order from their master. Watch as these exorcist fight Akuma and meet the Black order of the European Branch. As for Romance, I don't know. I was not really planning on it. Considering, D. Gray man is not based on it.


D Grey man

Chapter 1

I sighed as the trained stopped and I looked over to my left as Allen Walker got up, a good friend of mine since I was young while he was with Master Cross already. I shivered.

Allen's eyes furrowed as we waited in line. "Sam, are you okay?"

I smiled and my eyebrow twitched. "Y-yeah, thinking about Master." I rubbed my head in memory from India.

Allen also shivered in memory and said. "Let's just find the Black Order's Headquarters."

I nodded and we got off the train. "I can't believe were in London now."

Allen too nodded. "Yeah and all the way from India too." I can't believe he made two 15 year olds go from India to London. But then knowing Master Cross, I can believe it. He pulled me over to a carriage he saw and pulled me on with him. I sat on the edge with him and swung my legs and whistled. I jumped up when Timcanpy, Master's golem flew off.

My eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

Allen called. "Timcanpy! Timcanpy!"

I waved. "Come here, Tim!

I sighed in relief when he flew to Allen's head. Master's reaction to losing him is scary. Allen said. "You should be careful or the cats will eat ya."

The curtain behind us opened and I heard "The both of you could use some food."

I looked back and tensed. They looked so creepy. I never liked clowns, though the last time I told Allen that, he looked upset so I never mentioned it. A lady in a bunny suit pushed the man aside as we were given wrapped up food. The bunny said. "Oh, are you in a trip?"

Allen shook his head. "No Ma'am. We are just on our way to an important place. We are going to the Exorcist headquarters."

Allen smiled and I rolled my eyes, smacking Allen in the back of the head. I smiled at the bunny lady. "No, we're just traveling around, you know? Seeing the sights."

Allen gave me a slight frown and I gave him a look. We can't tell people where we are going, they'll think we mad or Akuma, demons made by the Earl. We hopped off and thanked them for the ride. I moved faster and Allen grinned. "Scared?"

I glared him and huffed. "Shut up."

Suddenly, I jumped in shock when Timcanpy flew off Allen's head and was eaten by a plump cat. We ran a little bit and ended up in front of an old abandoned place where the cat went inside. I twitched as we skid to a stop and sighed. "Allen?"

Allen also gave a sigh. "Yeah?"

"Do we really have to go in there?"

"Yeah, sorry Sam."

Shrugging, I walked inside and Allen followed me. We walked deeper inside and Allen looked around for the cat. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "This should be punishment for Tim flying off after we told him not to."

He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you can tell Master then."

I scowled at him and shook my head. Anyway, Master Cross aside, I could not leave Timcanpy like that, he was our friend and Allen knew that. This place looked messed up, broken glass, wood, and windows scattered the ground. My footsteps cracked over some. We were closer down in here and I heard flapping, I grabbed Allen shoulder and ducked us both down. He gave a slight yelp and he followed the bats. I decided to wait here till he came back.

I jumped back when the chair I was in was them occupied a minute later with someone with blue clothes. I blinked to see Allen in front of them as he said. "Got ya."

I frowned. "Uh, Allen? Why are you grabbing people?" It was unlike him.

Allen let go and asked surprised. "Who are you? What are you doing in this place?"

I then saw the cap on their head and sighed I also noticed that it was a girl. "Allen. I think she's-." A clink went on his wrist. "-a cop."

He gave me a look. I raised my hands in surrender. His eyes widened as he stared at her. "You're a cop?!"

She snapped. "Yes! And you're under arrest!"

I shook out of my daze when I saw the cat in her arms. "Wait, listen! Allen didn't mean to harm you!"

Allen nodded and the lady turned to face me. "You're probably here for the same reason as he is!"

My mouth twitched. "Well, you're not lying about that one."

Her eyes hardened and I paled, this is not good. Allen said. "Sam! Listen, we are only here for that cat! I guess I got a little carried away and got you instead."

Her eyes snapped back to me and I nodded quickly, trying to appease her. We needed to get to the Order, not get arrested. Maybe I should have gone with him after all.

She looked me up and down with a strange look. It must have been the black pants I was wearing, most women I seen down wear them, along with my short sleeve blue shirt and longish jacket. She didn't say anything and once we she tied Allen to the window (which I objected at), she told us about this place being 'haunted'.

Allen said. "We don't know this place had such a stigma about it."

I nodded. "Yeah, it looked like a regular old building to us."

She gave me a frowning look since she only had one pair of cuffs and that was on Allen, so her eyes were on me now that Allen was tied up. It was a bit unnerving, having her stare at me like that. I was smiling innocently at her though, hoping she's keep that glare off her face.

Allen said, bringing her attention back to him. "That furball ate something important to us, so we chased him."

I finished. "So, that is why we are here." There is the look again.

My eyebrow twitched. "We are not making this up, not at all!"

I heard Allen freak out. "Master sent him with us and that it was our responsibility and he's have our heads if we lost it!"

I shivered. "That's exactly what he said! He's not lying!"

She looked unimpressed. "Really? May I speak to this 'master'?"

Me and Allen slumped, he said. "Sorry, he went missing in India a few weeks ago."

I glared at the meowing cat as Allen told it. "This all your fault."

I couldn't agree more. The lady's face softened and she said. "Just wait, I have to get my partner, I'll be back soon."

I nodded and then heard a scream. My eyes widened and I looked at Allen. His cursed eye twitched in a wink, showing me he saw nothing. My eyebrows furrowed, I trust Allen's eye, but some other times, I'm wary of people, thinking they might be Akuma.

I tend to go for the benefit of the doubt though. She ran down the stairs after she told us to wait and I followed her, worried. She glared as she turned her head to look at me and ran. "I told you to wait!"

I frowned. "Better if I'm here."

She then tripped and I started forward, grabbing the back of her coat and stopping her from face planting. She shook herself from me and I grimaced at what I saw. A man (I think to be her partner), was tied up and had the black pentacles of Akuma spreading across his face. The cop gasped next to me and I gave a deep frown.

She muttered under her breath. "Charles."

I went to move in front of her as he exploded to dust, not the best think to see for the first time. I felt my eyes dart around, looking for the Akuma that did this. The smoke went around the room and I turned back only to see Allen cover her mouth with the green bandana around his head. I coughed slightly, covering my mouth with the crook of my elbow.

Allen said. "This is the work of an Akuma."

I nodded gravely. "The gas is poisonous, so don't breathe-."

Allen cried out. "Officer!"

I spun to see that she fainted. I and Allen looked at her worriedly and we each grabbed an arm and pulled her out of the building. We looked around for a while until we saw a police station and brought her in. Police ran forward and I remembered how bad an idea this might have been. They grabbed her and then they cuffed us, us complaining.

I said. "Hey wait! We are the ones that helped her!"

Allen said. "Please let us go, we'll explain."

I sighed, always the polite one, he is.

One of the cops barked. "Yeah you will, to our Captain."

Allen sighed as we were pulled forward. "This can't be good."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You think?" He just gave me a look in return.

We were sat down in this room and asked questions that were repetitive by this heavy angry man. He must be the Captain. A little bit later, that lady cop from before came in. I felt relief, at least she was okay. The Captain looked at both of us. "So, your name is Allen Walker. You are Samantha White. Admit it, you killed him!"

Allen jumped in shock along with me. "I told you I'm innocent!"

I nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! Allen here wouldn't hurt a fly! I didn't do it either! I swear!"

I felt Allen's eyes on me as he muttered. "I wouldn't go that far."

I hushed him. Allen went on from annoyed to freaked out. "What proof do you have that we did it!? All we did was save one of the lives of your officers! Before she succumbed to the gas!"

I nodded. "Yeah and we brought her back to you!" Why couldn't we of left her on a park bench or something!?

The Captain said. "A witness put you at the scene of the crime! Why were you both there?!"

He then grabbed Allen's hand. "Look at your hand; it's all covered in blood!"

I frowned slightly and Allen grabbed it back. "No it's not, that's it's natural color."

The sleeve moved and the green cross on the back of his hand was shown. He looked taken back and I rolled my eyes, waiting for the evitable reaction. "What's that? It's glowing green for Christ's sake! I could only imagine your parents are very disappointed. You have a hand like that, missy?"

I frowned deeply at him, my annoyance turned into a bit of anger now. I hated when people talked and looked at Allen's hand like that. It bothered him, though he never said anything. I snapped. "No! I don't! Didn't _your parents_ ever teach you not to judge others like that?"

The guy's face reddened quickly and I just gave him a glare. I felt Allen's rough left hand on my arm and I looked to see him smiling at me, his eyes thanking me, but telling me to let it go.

The officer lady said. "Excuse me, sir?" She walked over to us, placing hands on our backs. " and were with me the entire time before Charles was killed." I and Allen looked up at her.

The Captain said. "What!?"

Another guy whispered something in his ear and it made his face change and get even angrier. He screamed at the lady cop. "WHY DID YOU PASS OUT!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF MOORE!"

I grimaced and rubbed my ear with my shoulder. Did he have to be so loud? Moore said. "I'm sorry I failed you, sir."

No, don't apologize, he's a jerk. The captain sat back. "I can't believe you didn't get a look of the killers face when he was right there."

Allen held up his left hand. "Uh, I think I know who you're looking for. Although we didn't actually see it with our own two eyes, we know who did it. We can help you capture him if you'll allow us."

I sunk in my chair a bit, my elbow resting on the armrest and my hand over my face. They are not going to believe him, why would they. I bet they don't even know about the Black Order.

Allen went on, ignoring my exasperated signals. "Your suspect is called an Akuma. They're common and very deadly to humans. It will keep killing till we stop it. It's important that you make the first strike before it becomes too strong. This is an anti-akuma weapon. Sam has one too. Now is everyone familiar with Exorcists."

I jumped up. "Okay, yeah! Thanks, Allen. We need to be let go and our own, thank you very much." The captain shot me a glare, he didn't like me much. The captain looked at us in disbelief. I didn't blame him. He then mocked us, which I didn't believe was very fair. He then told us that we were free to leave and to "get out of his sight."

He then spun around and yelled. "OFFICER MOORE! AND ARE NOT TO LEAVE YOUR SIGHT! GOT THAT?!"

I sighed, geez! This guy is too much and he yells too much. Why can't we ever catch a break and are we ever going to get Timcanpy?

We were un-cuffed and brought back to follow her and by the houses we passed, mostly likely going to her house. She left us downstairs. She said. "I'm going to go check on my brother Mark, don't leave."

She went up and I said. "We have to get Tim and find that Akuma."

He nodded. "I know." We both looked at the cat and meowed running off. I yelled in shock and we followed it. It jumped at the wall and Allen reached over and snatched him, crashing into the wall. I tried skidding to a stop, but I crashed into Allen and groaned. We smashed foreheads and then got hit by a painting.

I rubbed my head and climbed off Allen to sit next to him. "Ouch, sorry, Allen."

He rubbed his head too. "It's okay, Sam. Ow."

I heard a yell and saw Moore glare at us with her arms crossed. Me and Allen both gave sheepish grins. Moore just glared some more. "Real nice, let me guess. You both were going to try to get to the crime scene."

I looked at Allen to see him give her a closed eye smile. "Just for a second." No way was she going to say 'ok'.

I was right as she snapped. "Absolutely not!"

We got up and Allen let the cat rest on his shoulders. Moore decided to look over a book and I was getting antsy. We really need to get rid of that Akuma before it kills someone else. I looked at Moore and said. "Listen, we need to get this Akuma, let us leave. We are more than qualified for it."

She looked up with a frown and asked. "So, tell me Sam, Allen? How confident are you that the actual killer is an Akuma?"

Allen looked at her confused. "Huh?"

I sighed and said. "Very, we killed Akuma like this; we know what we are talking about."

Her eyebrows were slanted in confusion as she took in what I said. "In this book, Akuma are imaginary demons that were created by ancient civilizations to explain illness and natural disasters. You're telling me that's our killer, so make believe demon?"

Books help a lot of the time, but sometimes they are just stupid. Allen said to her. "That book is telling you something entirely different then what we're looking for."

I nodded. "Yeah and they're not make believe either, trust me on that."

Allen also nodded. "Akuma is also a name of a weapon. Weapons that are specifically made to target mankind are the Akuma I'm concerned with finding. They take on the form of humans so they are very difficult to find."

I pressed my lips together and looked out the window distantly. "Yes, so the weapon could be your next door neighbor and you wouldn't know until they kill you or you see them kill someone else."

I shook my head and looked back at her shocked expression. Suddenly the door slammed open and this brown haired guy in a wheelchair came in and started screaming and moaning. That must be her brother, Mark. She asked if he was okay and knelt down. I felt Allen stiffen and I looked to see his cursed eye activate. My eyes widened in horror and I found the forming Akuma.

I reached in grab her in panic at the same time as Allen. I shouted. "No!"

Allen grabbed her as it fired and I ducked, diving out of the house door. I scrambled to my feet and went to the front door. I clenched my teeth at the direction Allen went. Akuma or Allen? I then suddenly had an idea.

I scowled and growled under my breath. I ran off to the direction I saw him go into which I saw the abandoned building from before. I ran in huffing, sounds of the Akuma being me. Akuma want to kill, I knew there was a big chance it would follow me. I called as I walked into the building. "Allen? Moore? ALLEN!?"

I saw Allen and Moore crouched on the ground. He brightened when he saw me. "Sam!" I went to him and saw he and Moore was okay and I frowned at the dust on the ground, that must of belonged to the cat. Allen laid his coat over it.

"What are you doing over here?" I looked to see several cops and the Captain himself. I flinched back slightly when the Akuma crashed forward.

Captain yelled. "What the-shoot it."

I stared at him alarm and Allen said. "No don't, your guns won't hurt it!"

I shouted. "You'll only die, stay back." I may not of liked the captain in any way, but that does not mean I want him to die. They didn't listen, shooting at it. I shielded Moore when the Akuma and felt a deep and sad frown as the officers were killed. I sighed when Moore started crying. "You monster! Why'd you have to kill them! Tell me!"

I stared at Akuma, the same identifiable look all the Akuma I killed have. Sam sphere body and crying white mask. Allen was talking to her. "It can't hear you. It's not doing it because it wants to. It programed to see evolution through murder."

She pointed at it. "You're just a mindless killing machine!"

I looked back at them as Allen said. "No, they're living souls controlled by the maker. They're conscious to what they're 're left to agonize by their sins. Fully aware of their sins, but unable to do anything about it. All these pent up feeling are used as energy for the Akuma. Allowing them to involve quickly and efficiently."

I felt her stare on me and said. "What? Do expect a big speech out of me. It is my job as an exorcist to kill as many Akuma as I'm able. I may not do it for the reason Allen does, but I do know that I do it to save as many people as I can, from that fate…"

I felt Allen's eyes on me as he explained how Akuma are made. Moore then told us how her sister Clair died on her and Mark's wedding day. That has to be the worst day to have someone die.

Moore was shocked at what she heard and for normal humans it would be. "It can't be, impossible! There is no way that could be my sister!"

Allen looked at me as Moore got to her knees crying and I gave him a nod, 2 people were not needed to kill one Akuma. I stood near Moore, ready to protect her if needed.

Allen stepped forward. "Sacred cross that dwells within me! Grant me the power to destroy this evil darkness." I watched as his anti-akuma weapon awakened. "Bring salvation to this demented Akuma's soul!"

Allen easily sliced the Akuma open and a tender look was on his face with his cursed eye activated. I tried to look into his way of killing them, but that must show him to think that way. It feels weird not fighting, theirs usually more than one Akuma.

He deactivated his arm and I said. "Ready Allen?"

He nodded and he said our good byes to Moore. I walked with him and said. "Huh, that was interesting."

Allen chuckled slightly. "Yes, it was…Sam?"

I glanced at him and said. "Huh, what?"

"About what you said back there…"

I stopped him. "I meant it too, Allen. I respect why you fight Akuma, but I'm not worried about the Akuma's soul. I want to save the people that can be saved, okay."

He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head. A crease was furrowing his forehead. I just smiled as dawn broke through. "Come on, let's go get a carriage and finally get to the order."

He nodded in agreement and we walked to the closest open carriage.

To the Black Order.

 **Well, I'm done! Finishing this at 3:15 am is tiring, but I told myself I would get it done. It seems D Gray man is my new obsession. I'm on episode 76, so I should be done in a week or two. I didn't use her anti-akuma weapon on purpose, to let you know. I know it's boring, but the first episode is a introduction.**


End file.
